


Trina where are we?

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost, Victorious
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina and cat mysteriously get trapped on an island in the middle of a plane crash with strangers it would make sense if they were on the plane with them but they wasn't and also the year is 2004 on the island and cat and Trina are from 2014! What will happen with these two crazy characters on this already creepy island</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here I was in Chicago the city I always dreamed of I was finally a star shining as bright as the moon I'm about to go inside of the theater were I will star in my one woman show but as I walked in something wasn't right nobody was there besides this weird man in a tux an old man  
Um excuse me? Your not supposed to be here  
I think I am trina   
The man approached me  
How do you know my name? And who are you?  
My names Christian  
I opened my eyes wide to see it was just a dream   
HELP!  
I hear a woman screaming   
She scared the crap out of me not really but it was scary as I look around I noticed I wasn't in my room but were the hell was I?  
Ow! I feel something in the back of my head a big bloody patch on the top of my head like I had been knocked out   
Lady look out!   
A man shouted as I turned around a piece of an airplane was flying at me and it hit me and knocked me to the ground and a couple of minutes later a man ran up to me excuse me are you ok?  
He asked uh yea I think so I say holding the bloody patch on my head woe looks like you got a spot there let me look at it   
No it's ok  
No I insist I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing   
Ok I say  
HELP!   
That same voice from a few minutes ago was screaming Again oh no I better get over there are you going to be ok? He asked  
Yeah sure go ahead I say  
And he runs to her  
I try to get up but I'm really dizzy and wobbly but I try to walk anyway ah!  
Until I herd a voice that sounded fermiller  
Ah! I herd it again wait a minute I knew that scream it was..cat  
Cat hold on I'm coming! I yell I run as fast as I can to the other part of the island to see cat on the ground with a peice of metal in her leg oh my god! I say HELP I NEED HELP! I scream but nobody answers as I look around I see a lot of hurt people around and there was obviously only one doctor and he couldn't be two places at once   
Cat can you hear me? I ask   
Yeah she says well I need you to hold on ok I'm going to go get a doctor did you hear me cat please hold on! I demanded her  
Kk she said  
I ran as fast as I could to find the doctor but everywhere I looked he wasn't there I was so dizzy   
Please somebody help me? I said but I just crashed on the ground I layed there waiting for somebody to help me I just watched people run around looking for help wondering what was going on and some people were even dying   
I've never seen so much horror in my life nothing compares to this   
I figured I'd just die and end up in the pile of bodies that here until  
Hey you ok? Some guy asked I try to answer but I just stutter help cat I mumble  
What? Then he picked up and put me around his shoulder and carried me   
Hey doc I have someone for you he said  
Woe that's the girl from earlier  
I just listened to them talk as everything went dark


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina finally gets to meet everyone

Is she going to be ok doc?  
Boone asks I don't know why don't you go check on Shannon  
Ok Boone says  
Soon jack starts to see some movement from Trina  
Ugh ow what happened?  
You past out miss..what's your name? Trina  
Ok Trina you have a massive head injury but don't worry you'll be fine it's a good thing Boone found you when he did  
Who?  
Boone he's the one that brought you to me  
Wait! Wait where's cat!  
What? Who's cat  
Where is she is she ok!  
Trina calm down  
Don't tell me to calm down I need to find cat!  
Ok ok what does she look like she has red hair she's skinny  
Ok ok let's go find her jack said cat! He begun shouting Cat! I shouted then...  
Wait there she is  
Oh my god here help me take her over there would ya? He asked yeah sure  
I grabbed her and lifted her up I couldn't believe how Heavy she was how the doc was doing I don't know  
Hey doc I said  
Call me jack  
Ok jack is cat going to be ok?  
Pretty sure she will be she Didn't lose a lot of blood surprisingly but she should be ok  
Oh thank god then I said  
Also is her legs not as heavy as her shoulders I said  
No I've just carried a lot of bodies before he said laughing  
Oh I laughed  
Ok we"ll just lay her here where you were uh can you hold her mouth he asked  
Why?  
Cause when I pull this metal out of her leg it will wake her up and that's not a good thing  
Oh I see what your saying ok then I placed my han over her mouth hoping to god that she doesn't bite the hell out of me when she wakes  
Ok Trina you ready?  
I don't know  
Well just count down 1 2 3 4  
And the fear will leave  
Ok 1 2 3 4  
As soon as I stopped counting he had began pulling the metal right out  
AHHHH!  
She screamed..and I don't think I have a hand left  
Few minutes later ok cat here's some water you going to ok?  
Yeah I think so and again Trina sorry I bit you  
It's ok cat  
So you girls want to help me with these people?  
Sure cat you coming?  
No I would but I want my leg to heal ok well should be back soon and do not run off ok?  
Kk  
Wow your pretty strict with her aren't you she your sister?  
No I chuckled  
She's from my school back In LA called Hollywood arts  
Really? Is that why you guys were on the plane  
What  
Cause the plane that just crashed was an LA flight and you said your from LA so..  
Oh um..we distracted from a man yelling help! Oh god stay right there I'm coming jack yelled but soon enough the man got swooped up in the half of the air plane I'm so glad cat didn't see that


	3. Chapter 3

Well I guess there's nothing we can do now jack said   
And Trina just stood there shocked like it was the worst thing ever worst then when Robbie kissed her  
They stood there for a couple of good minutes until  
Ay Mate have you seen my bag and a gutair? A blond Australian man asked and he was vary attractive to trina thought   
Uh I saw someone take some bags and stuff over there you'll have to go look   
Thanks mate the man said  
Ok I think we better go check on the rest of these people   
Ok Trina agreed  
Look trina if this is to much you can go back and rest with cat   
Oh I don't think I'll be able to rest..again   
Ok then let's go   
And we walked down the beach to find more people to help  
A couple of hours later   
It was kinda quit on the beach where I was sitting anyway a little to quit so..  
Hey has anyone seen a red headed girl! Her name is cat! Everyone just nodes they're head saying no  
I was a little worried until  
I heard a girly giggle one like cats so I went to look  
And like I thought it was cat  
Oh thank god cat I was worried about you I thought I told you to stay with me   
Well I was bored so I took a walk on the beach to find some stuff people might have lost and I ran into claire and we just started talking and she lets me feel her belly hehe   
Well I still think you'd be better if you stay with me  
No I'll be ok besides there's a doctor here things will be ok   
Help! Someone yelled  
There's something in the woods!  
Uh guess again cat


	4. Chapter 4

As the man kept screaming everyone started to freak and then finally it came   
AHHHH cat started to yell  
Me her and claire for up to run as we did as best as we could on the other side so that big smoke thing couldn't find us gosh I didn't think I'd ever see a monster unless I was in some crazy dream but there's no way in hell this is a dream it's too real   
It's ok now it's gone we heard jack yell we rushed back to the other side of the beach I just stood there listing to what the crash survivors were saying about what they were going to do and how they are going to keep safe and I glanced over at cat she was shaking horribly them I started to wonder how can I keep her safe after a couple of minute I went back to what jack was saying I didn't hear most of the stuff he said the last words I heard was  
We can ether live together or die alone! He said  
Jacks right I spoke up to say  
We all have to get along it's the only way we can survive I know I didn't listen to most of what jack was saying but what he last said made since   
Ok now everyone go back to what you was doing and tomorrow we will figure something out  
So I went back to my part of the beach to eat my food but when I got there it was gone ok who ate my food!  
I yelled oh was that yours prencess I thought it was free some rude man said  
Excuse me? Who do you think you are taking someone's food  
While you and red were over there gabbing away with mamaceta over there I just thought I'd take care of it for you   
I wasn't gabbing I was over there looking for my friend and what are you smiling about what's your name anyway brown eyes?  
It's trina and why are you changing the subgect   
I'll tell you what since I ate your food I'll give you something for free out of my bags   
Like what I have clothes medicine you name it   
Deal now take me to your stash no way your not coming with me   
Why not   
Cause the only one alloyed to see my stash is me cause I have it hidden so no one else can see it  
Why can't no one else see it  
Cause they'll be all over it like animals god know a how long we'll be on this island so I'll take care of getting you what you need and you just do whatever you want   
Fine I said well I guess I'll go ahead and go to bed I layed out some stuff to sleep on to get comfortable but nothing really worked tomorrow me and cat are gonna have to build a little tent for me


	5. Chapter 5

While sleeping Trina heard somone yelling that sounds like cat she said she got right up and ran to her   
Ahh cat what is it   
It's her leg she said it's been hurting her badly claire said here let me look woe it looks bad jack! I yelled as soon as jack heard me her started running what is it   
It's her leg it's hurting her bad and it looks infected  
It's actually been weird since earlier   
Why didn't you come to me   
Then   
Cause when I found you you was with some woman she stitching you up I didn't want to ask you if you was hurt too   
Just go to my side of the camp and get some antibiotics and some thread and needle and some peroxide and hurry   
Alright   
Trina wait!   
It's ok cat I'll be back   
Just sit still cat you'll be fine  
Promise?  
Jack had never made a promise before so he had to think first I promise   
And cat when Trina gets back I think you should sleep by her so she can watch over your leg  
Why claire I thought you liked me?   
I do but didn't you hear me before when I said so she can watch over leg   
Ok I'm back here's the stuff   
Oh no  
It's ok cat just count to four  
What why   
Just do it it'll help your fears  
Kk 1 2 3 4 ow   
Here cat hold me hand claire said   
I hated seeing cat in pain I don't think I've ever seen her in this much pain before  
And it's done   
Really thank you jack   
No problem cat but your gonna have to not move so much and here's your antibiotics   
Can I see my wound?  
Oh yeah sure   
Eew it's so gross   
Me and claire and jack laughed when cat said that   
Hey Trina Trina wake up  
Why   
Cause it's breakfast   
It's not breakfast it's just more bore probably   
Hehe more bore that rimes  
Cat come on time to eat   
Ok jack I'll be over here when you wake up Trina before cat left she gave Trina a peck on the cheek  
Trina woke up and put her hand on the spot cat kissed  
Ok I'm up what's to eat   
Fruits   
Oh really I thought we'd be having left over bore  
Nope Boone and Locke went in the jungle and got some fruits wait who's Locke?  
Oh I forgot to introduce you to him   
Yeah and most of the people here   
This is Locke and you remember charlie don't you  
Actually I didn't know his name but yeah we've met  
And this is kate   
Oh this is the woman who was stitching you back together   
Oh you were watching kate asked a little creeped out  
Oh no I was looking for jack and I saw he was hurt himself I didn't want to ask him oh and he was telling you to do the number thing he says that takes away fear which helps by the way


End file.
